Riders on the storm
by Meow98
Summary: Everyone knows that Juvia loves Gray . But does he love her ?
1. Confession

" Juvia likes Gray-sama" said the blue haired woman .

It was evening . The sky had taken a deep scarlet colour . There was quiet , so the only thing Juvia could heard were the birds that were singing ….. and her heartbeat .

_Juvia couldn't imagine what the ice mage was thinking . He was just looking her with a blank face . She was nervous about what he would say . His words would be her destiny ._

"So the rumours were true …" Gray said after a while .

_Juvia didn't speak . She was still looking him . He was man who saved her life . He forgave her . Then there wasn't rain in her life but only sun . Gray was her life ._

"I thought , you had fallen for Lyon …. " he said .

_What ? she thought . She would never loved someone else except from Gray-sama . Lyon was just an annoying guy . She would never fall for him . Even though he was cute , her heart belonged to Gray ._

" I am sorry Juvia , but i can't love you …'' he said , after a big breath .

_Juvia didn't need to hear something else . That was enough . How could she believe that he loved her ? She was the rain woman . No one wanted her . This is how she was borned and this is how she would die . She couldn't change that_ .

"I see ." she said emotionless .

She smiled softly. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable .

"Let's stay friends . " the raven haired boy said and smiled to her .

"O-ok" Juvia whispered .

_She was trying not to cry . But she couldn't help . Her heart had broken . She was hurting inside her . It wasn't the usual pain when for example you hurt yourself in a battle , it was something different . Juvia had the same feeling before when she was a little and no one wanted to be with her . But this time she was hurting more … After a while she knew that she was ready to cry ._

Some tears appeared in her eyes . " Juvia has to go. " she said and run away from him .

_She didn't want to see if Gray was following her or if he was still there . The only thing she wanted to do , was to go to her home and cry_ .

_Fortunately , when she arrived at Fairy Hills , only some girls that she didn't know , looked her . If someone of her friends was there , she would have to explain what happened and she wasn't in the right mood ._

_She locked herself at her room and burst into tears . This couldn't have happened to her . She , for first time , had met a boy that she really liked and he accepted her . Why couldn't they be together ? Maybe there was something with her appearance . Juvia had tried many hairstyles but nothing changed . Then there was the fact that she was talking weird , but she couldn't change her habit . Maybe he didn't want her because she was weak , but always she tried her best . What if he had someone he liked ? Then Juvia couldn't do anything . Well she could kill her love rival but that way Gray would be unhappy . She had gone insane . How could she forget Gray-sama and go on her life ? She could change guild but she loved Fairy Tail . She could try avoid to him but how long she would be able to do that ? She didn't want to think about him anymore . She wanted to forget him . Why life was so hard ? Why did she meet him ? The answer was simple . That was her fate ._

She hugged a doll of Gray that she had and laid at her bed . She was crying for hours but in the end she slept …


	2. Chased By Hell

"I love you Juvia" said the ice mage.  
Juvia's blush had taken place of her tears . That couldn't be true . She was too shocked to speak . This was a dream .  
"I want you to be mine forever….Previously , i made a mistake…..i didn't mean anything" he continued .  
"Really?" asked Juvia surprised .  
The young boy nodded . "I am in love with you . Let's go home and do those things that couples are doing." he said and winked to her .  
"Those things?" Juvia was red from her blushing now . She was like a tomato .  
Then before she spoke , Gray kissed her . Finally the man of her life had kissed her . This kiss was perfect . She knew from the start that his kisses would be like that . Like the kisses of a prince . But he was an ice prince .  
"Juvia loves you , Gray-sama" the water mage said .  
"I love you too." Gray replied .

"Oi , Juvia , are you there" a voice said .  
"eh ?" Juvia snapped of her thoughts .  
_She was imagining ….. AGAIN . Gray hadn't told her that he loved her or kissed her . It was just her stupid imagination . But it was better than reality ._  
"Well , what's wrong Gray-sama ? " asked Juvia trying to get over her imagination .  
"What's wrong? You , of course ! Look at you ! You are crying ! " he said to her .  
_Juvia didn't know what to say . She didn't want to appear as weak to him ._  
She smiled to him as much as she could . "Juvia isn't crying …. She just…..she just read a moving book"  
Gray sighed . "You are lying...the reason of you crying is me , right? "  
_What could Juvia say ? He was right_ . She looked her shoes . She couldn't look him anymore .  
"Yesterday , i shouldn't have told you that…"  
"No , no , it is okay , i am glad that Gray-sama didn't lie to me." Juvia said still looking her shoes .  
"No , it isn't okay…..i didn't want to make you cry….i hate it…to make someone cry." the raven haired boy said.  
"Confessions are difficult …..Even though the guild have warned me that you liked me…I really didn't know what to do….i didn't want to hurt you or lie to you….i just want you to forgive me and be friends like we were . " he continued and smiled .  
_Juvia didn't blame him ! So why should she forgive him ? This was stupid . She blamed her fate . Her unlucky fate ._  
"Let's be friends." The girl said and smiled .  
"I am happy that we are okay" Gray said .  
"Can Juvia ask something ? "  
"Sure, whatever you want"  
"Has Gray-sama someone that he already like? " Juvia asked.

_She was afraid of his reply . Who was this girl ? Did she know her ? What if he is gay ? This isn't the time to imagine those things Juvia !_  
Gray hesitated … he was ready to say something but….."No , don't worry , you don't have any love rival."  
_Juvia was feeling weird . If Gray-sama had a lover and then they broke up , maybe Juvia had a chance . But now….she couldn't win his heart ._  
"Oi , striper , come here i want to fight you . " Natsu shouted .  
"Who did you call striper , flame head ? "Gray barked.  
"You , come and fight me! I want to find you and to prove my amazing powers" the fire mage said.  
" I have to go Juvia and kill that bastard "Gray said.  
Juvia nodded . Finally , she wouldn't feel nervous because of his appearance .  
Before Gray go and fight Natsu , he hugged Juvia .  
Juvia was surprised . Was this a dream again ?  
"And no tears….."Gray wispered to her ear .  
_After Gray gone to fight Natsu , she understood that this was real . His hug was….soft and hot even though he was an ice mage . It was like she found her place . Her heaven . Or hell ? His hug make her feel worst . Why had he hugged her ? This was painful . Was she living in heaven or her hell ? She didn't know . But she wouldn't cry anymore . Gray had even told her this . No . She had her own way ._

_She would avoid him … So she would forget him ! She could do that ! She was strong enough ! Or not ?_

* * *

Meow98 : And that was chapter 3  
Gray : *nods*  
Meow98 : I want to thank those who read my story , fave and alert ! 3 Also a big thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter ! Thank you!

Dark Gothic Lolita  
Esthellar  
bubbleboss1022  
poulami  
dorac  
Natsu-Lover45  
Tsukushi Tomoi  
ivory9elektra11fullbuster

Thank you for your reviews ! ^-^

Gray : Thank you guys ! :D  
Meow98 : And sorry for my bad english :c  
Gray : Well till next chapter xDD


	3. Are we the same ?

"Welcome back , Juvia-san", said Mirajane , cheerful like always .  
"Thank you", Juvia said .  
"How did your mission go? ", she asked her .  
"Fine ", Juvia replied , "Juvia is going to take another mission".  
"Ok", said Mirajane , "but I think that you have been taking too mang jobs lately , it is dangerous for your health".  
_Juvia hadn't another option . She was avoiding Gray-sama . So taking many jobs would help her to clear her mind and not think about him ._  
"Don't worry", she said to her and left .  
_She was too exhausted . But she had managed to not think about her feelings . This was a better reward than the money she would get when she finished her jobs . She was sure that in the end she wouldn't feel anything for Gra…..Not she didn't want to think about his name or him in general. He had died to her . He didn't exist . He was only a ghost . A ghost of her past . Nothing else ._  
_She went to the request board and took a look to find a job . After a while she chose a mission about a monster . It was a threat to the citizens at a nearby village_ .  
Another difficult day , she whispered and sighed .  
"Yo ! ", the blue haired mage looked around her and saw Gray .

"Hey Gray-sama….", she whispered .  
"I have to talk you about something", he said to her , with a serious face .  
-"Sorry Juvia has to do a mission…..so she has to leave …see you ", she said quickly and left as fast as she could .  
_Damn . Why had he appeared? She was hearing her heartbeat . What would he say to her ? She didn't want to know . Why couldn't he leave her alone ? Couldn't he understand that she was tired of all this ? Anyway don't think of him Juvia she heard herself say . Yeah that was it. She would just smile to him and she would always find a good excuse to leave and not stay with him …..They are better things to do than being with him , right ? Anyway Juvia had a job to do . But first I have to buy some things for the trip ._  
Juvia went to the town to buy some clothes and food for the trip .  
"Juvia-chan , is that you ? ", Juvia heard a familiar voice .  
_Not him . Was she cursed or what ?_  
"Don't call me Juvia-chan! ", she said annoyed .  
"I am sorry", he apologised , "….should I call you Juvia-sama or Juvia-san or something else ?",he asked .  
"Just Juvia ",she said .  
"How are you my beloved Juvia ?",he asked , "…i had missed you ".  
The girl sighed .  
"Look , Juvia has to go , so we can talk another day", she said trying to end this discussion .  
"Did something happen ?",the young ice mage asked her .  
"Eh? Nothing", she said .  
"You don't look very well" .  
"What do you mean , Lyon ? "  
Lyon touched her face and Juvia immediately blushed .  
"You look tired and…sad" , he said .  
"Juvia is fine", she said after she turned her head to look somewhere else . She couldn't look him . And she didn't know why .  
"Did that idiot do to you something ?"  
"Gray-sama hasn't done anything to Juvia ", she said still not looking him .  
"If he hurt you , I will kill him", he said with a serious face .  
Juvia gave another look to Lyon and then she left . She hadn't gone too far when someone grabbed her shoulder .  
"Wait Juvia", Lyon said .  
_Is he an idiot ? Can't he understand that Juvia doesn't like him ._  
"Let's go for a date!", he said with a smile on his face .  
"Sorry Juvia has to do a job ….maybe next time", she said .  
Probably never she said inside her .  
"Then let's do this job together", he said with that stupid smile still on his face .  
"Eh? "  
"Let me accompany you , you can have all the reward ."  
"No ", she said .  
"Come on! ", he said with a puppy face .  
"No!", she barked .  
"Please Juvia!"  
"No!"  
"For me!", he said .  
"Absolutely no!", Juvia shouted .  
"Fine …. I am going", he said and left , sad .  
_A job with him ? Never ! He was such a troublesome person . But…but he hadn't hurt her like a certain someone . And he cared for her . And also she didn't want to make people sad ._  
"Lyon!The train leaves at 8 ! Be prepared!",the girl shouted with all her power .  
"I love you Juvia!", he said happy .  
_Such an idiot ! Why did she tell him to do the job together ? Was she stupid ? But something inside her told her to do it .Damn you Juvia , you are such a weak girl !You like Lyon , right ? Herself told her . What never ! He is a stupid boy in love . Like me with Gray ! I was a stupid girl in love . We were feeling the same feelings . Love . Love for someone who didn't like us ._

_Does this mean that Lyon and me are the same ?_

* * *

Meow98:That was chapter 4 ^^'' I hope you liked it ! I want to thank those who read/faved/alerted my story ! :) And special thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter!  
Juvia: Juvia wants to thanks :  
Kucabara  
ivory9elektra11fullbuster  
Dark Gothic Lolita  
Sarapyon  
Guest  
Natsu-Lover45  
Thank you! ^^  
Meow98:And sorry for my bad english ! :/  
Juvia : Well see you at the next chapter ...with Lyon . Don't forget to review!


	4. Heartbeat

''Juvia-chan , I am really happy being here with you!''  
''You have told Juvia that, at least 30 times from the time we rode this train''

''I am sorry…..I am just so excited'', Lyon said.  
What I was thinking ? I can't blame him . I told him to come with me . I am stupid.  
''Juvia-chan are you falling for me?'', he asked.  
Eh? Why is he asking me this question?  
''Why do you ask Juvia this?''  
''Yes or no?'', he said with a serious face.  
''No…'', I said.  
''I see….You love Gray , right?'', he said without looking me.  
Gray-sama…..I will always love him….no matter what happens.  
''Yeah…..'', I said after a while.  
''Does he love you?''  
Νο…..  
''Gray-sama told Juvia that he only sees her as a friend…''  
''He is an idiot ! I will always love you , Juvia!''  
Why does my heart ache when he tells me this? If only Gray-sama told me this ….But he won't . Why am i thinking of him ? I went on a mission to forget him !

''Will you ever fall for me?'', Lyon asked.  
I am sorry . There will always be Gray-sama.  
''What if Juvia falls for you?''  
''I will be the happiest man in the world'', he said.  
Can love bring a such big result ? The happiest man in the world…..Sorry Lyon . I don't want to hurt people but in your case….  
We didn't said anything else while we were travelling.  
We arrived at our destination at evening.  
''Welcome! I am really happy to see you here!'', said the man who had posted the request.  
''We are happy to help you'', Lyon said.  
The old man smiled.  
''Please, can you tell us about the problem?'', I asked .  
''Of course. Well, around midnight a monster comes to our village. No one has seen it but it is said to be huge and it destroys everything! Also my nephew was harmed… Poor boy…..he broke his arm. Anyway, we are afraid of going outside . We can't live with this fear.''  
''We will try our best to get rid of it'', Lyon said.  
''Thank you very much. But be careful! '', he told us.

''Don't worry'', I said.

''What do you mean you don't have two rooms?''',I barked.  
''Sorry, we are full'', said the receptionist.  
When we were done talking to that old man about the monster we went to the local hotel to rest but…  
''Are you sure?'', I asked.  
''Come on Juvia-chan , what will happen if we sleep at the same room?'', Lyon said.  
''First of all don't call Juvia ''Juvia-chan'' and also Juvia doesn't want to sleep with you….Anyway it is okay, Juvia will find another hotel'', I said as I left.  
Lyon gradded my arm.  
''Please stay…'', he said, ''…I will sleep on the couch…It is only a night…then we can find another hotel''

''Fine….but promise that you won't do anything to Juvia''  
''I promise….Unless you ask for it'', he said with a grin.  
''Never!'', I shouted.

He laughed.  
I heard my heartbeat twice today and not because of Gray-sama. Was that bad ?

''Juvia is going to get something to drink''  
''Go ahead, I will bring our luggage to our room.''

That sounded weird….''our room'', like we were on a honeymoon...Stop Juvia ! You are at a job . You came here to calm down!  
''Sorry , do you mind if I go first?…I just want a bottle of water'', a guy asked me, while I was searching for some cash.  
''Yeah, no problem'', I said , still searching , I must have left them at my bag.  
''Juvia?''  
Did he call me? How did he know my name? I looked at him.  
''Gray-sama ? What are you doing here?'', I asked surprised.  
He was here. Standing in front of me. I blushed .  
''I have was on a job near and I couldn't find a hotel so I am staying here''  
''I see''  
I am going to tell Lyon that we have to leave this hotel right now. Or not? It is only Gray-sama . He is not going to do anything to me.  
''What about you?'', he asked.  
''Juvia is here becau-''  
''Juvia-chan !Come on ! I am too tired !Let's go to our room!'', Lyon shouted from far away.  
Why did he come here and said those things. It was true but it was heard wrong.  
'_**'To your room**_? **With Lyon**?'', Gray said surprised, looking me.  
Gray-sama…..It's not what you think…

* * *

Meow98: Done ! :D I hope you liked it ! Thanks those who read/faved/followed my story ! And also special thanks to those who reviewed!  
Ulcaasi  
Dark Gothic Lolita  
Sarapyon  
Beautiful-Liar360  
ivory9elektra11fullbuster  
Thank you guys !  
Juvia: Meow-chan , isn't this supposed to be a Gruvia story?  
Meow98: Hai

Juvia: Then , why are you mentioning Lyon ? :  
Meow98: 8) you will find out soon  
Juvia: Juvia doesn't like to wait  
Meow98: Well if I got many reviews , I will write soon ;)


	5. Kiss with someone else?

Gray, why are you here?'', Lyon asked and came close to me.

''I am on a job, what about you, Lyon?'', Gray said, still looking me.  
Lyon gave him an evil smile.  
''Juvia-chan and I are on a job too, do you have a problem with it?'', Lyon said.  
''No problem at all…'', said Gray, ''…just take care of her. If anything happens to her, I will kill you.''  
Does Gray-sama care for me? I am so confused….  
''Don't worry, Juvia is more safe with me than you.'', Lyon said.  
''Lyon…'', I whispered.  
''What do you mean?'', Gray asked angry.  
''Nothing. Let's go Juvia-chan! I am tired….'', Lyon said.  
Now, Gray was looking at us both.  
The truth was that I didn't want to stay with Gray-sama, especially with Lyon there too. It disn;t seem that they get along well.  
''Juvia….leave him! Come with me! You are in danger if you are with him'', Gray said.  
I wanted to be with Gray-sama. But not now. I had to stop what I started.  
''Juvia thinks that it is ok being with Lyon….'', I said, ''…Sorry….Juvia can't be with you, right now…''  
''Juvia…'', Lyon whispered.  
''Goodnight Gray-sama'', I said.  
Gray didn't say anything. He just left.  
Was he angry with me?  
''Juvia-chan…..let's go'', Lyon said.  
I followed him to our rooms. Till now everything was like a dream. What had happened? Why was Gray here? Why I was with Lyon on a job? Is this life for real? It more like nightmare to me.  
Lyon unlocked the door and went into our room.  
''Why did you talk like that to Gray-sama?'', I asked him, angry.  
''What do you mean?'', Lyon asked me.  
''Why did you mention about the rooms? Why did you show up? Juvia would just tell him a ''hello'' and then Juvia would leave. Don't you know, how Juvia feels for him? Juvia doesn't want to make Gray-sama think that she has fallen for someone else. You destroyed everything!'', I barked.  
''Do you want to return?'', Lyon.  
''eh?''  
''Do you want to cancel the request and return to Magnolia?'', Lyon explained.  
''No. We promised to that man to help him with the monster. A love matter won't make Juvia, change her mind! But, it would better if Juvia had come alone to this job. Juvia thought that Lyon would understand her feelings! She was wrong.''  
Lyon didn't say anything.  
''Juvia is going to have a bath'', I announced after a while.  
I wanted to have a bath and feel better. After all those things that happened, I was exhausted.  
''Juvia wait!'', he shouted.  
I look at him.  
''I am sorry. I never want to make you feel sad or something. I want you to be happy. I am really sorry if I make you regret about me. The truth is that I am in love with you. So I am so jealous. I don't want any other man to make you feel like you are in love. But when I met you, your heart was given to someone else. That makes me hurt, every day. I am sorry. I don't do it on purpose. I don't want to hurt you no matter what. Because, I love you!'', Lyon said.  
I was speechless. I had hurt Lyon. First it was Gray, now Lyon.  
''How many times, do you want me to say ''sorry?'', Lyon asked.  
''Stop!'', I cried, ''Juvia is the one who should apologize. She knows that you love her but she hurt you! That's heartless! Juvia didn't mean to do that!''  
Lyon came near me and hugged me.

His hug was tight. It felt nice to be hugged by him.  
I was ready to push him back but then Lyon did something that I wasn't expecting.  
He kissed me!  
It was a soft kiss. I was thinking that Gray-sama would be the first one that I would kiss. I had never thought of Lyon. This shouldn't have happened!

But do you know what the worst thing is? I kissed him back!

* * *

Meow98: About this chapter... All Gruvia fans are free to throw tomatoes to me .  
Juvia: me too?  
Meow98: ...yeah -_-  
Juvia: Ok...  
Meow98: Anyway I want to thank those whose who read/fave/follow/alert my story ! :D Also special thanks to those who reviewed my previous chapter :)  
JuviaIce  
Beautiful-Liar360  
Ulcaasi  
LoveHurtsEver  
Sarapyon  
Karano  
juvialoxar45  
ivory9elektra11fullbuster  
obako-chan97F.T  
Juvia: Thank you guys! And sorry for this chapter! Meow-chan probably was tired when she was writing this chapter .  
Meow98: I wasn't ._.  
Juvia: *death glare*  
Meow98: yeah yeah i was tired ^^ Till next chapter !


	6. Don't go taking what it's mine!

Minna-san sorry for my late update ;u; you see...school exams .  
Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :) and thanks for not killing me in the last chapter :'D

* * *

That can't be happening? Why did I kiss him too? That's wrong!  
I pushed him and looked away,  
''Juvia'', he whispered.  
I didn't know what to say. I hadn't feelings for Lyon. No, no, that can't be true.  
I ended up running away. I hadn't the power to say anything. I couldn't be in the same room with him. I needed some air so I could thing clearly.

The hotel was quiet. Everyone was probably sleeping or had gone out to have fun.  
I decided to go out for a walk.  
It was a beautiful night. I could see the stars. I was a little cold but I didn't care. Other things kept my mind occupied.  
Why did I kiss Lyon back? It's not like I love him. Was it just a reaction? Did he catch me off guard? How can I face Gray-sama again? He is the one I love. Lyon is… What am I feeling for him? Jeez, love is so difficult to understand. Maybe when I kissed Lyon was because my heart told me to do it. Is it time to go on? I can't keep loving Gray-sama forever. It hurts so much to know that it's one-sided love.  
''What are you doing here?'', I heard Gray's voice asking me.  
Not him after what happened. Was I cursed? He was the last person, I wanted to meet now.  
''Juvia, are you okay?'', he asked with a gentle voice.  
My heart was beating so fast that I could hardly hear his voice.  
''Juvia is…fine'', I said without looking at him.  
I started walking away to avoid him.  
''Lyon…'', Gray said probably to himself.  
''No, no, it isn't Lyon. Juvia has to think some things'', I explained.  
I mean what I said. I knew Lyon's feelings and I knew that he would do something to win me. I was doing or better trying to do with Gray-sama. So what had happened with Lyon? I wasn't supposed to do that.  
''Can I keep you company?'', he asked all of a sudden.  
Why was he caring about me? It wasn't because of love. I knew his feelings for me. So what? What I was to him?  
''O-okay''  
We were walking so close that our hands sometimes were touched. How could I think about my problems with him next to me. He is so distracting.  
''Do you love Lyon?'', he asked me.  
That was the question, I was asking myself!  
''We are friends!'', I said a little louder that I thought it would be heard.  
It was half-true. Friends don't kiss each other on lips.

''If he hurts you, tell me'', he told me, looking away.  
Eh? His words made my heart beat so fast that I thought, it would rip out of my chest.  
Suddenly he took my hand into his.  
''You are cold'', he said.  
Cold? Then why his touch made me feel so hot?  
He took off his coat and put it on me.  
''You didn't have to do that'', I said.  
He smiled. He is so cute!  
The thought that I was wearing his coat made me blush. It was still warm from him and it had the same scent as him.  
We were almost arriving back to the hotel and I hadn't solved any of my problems yet. Why must we have feelings? Now, everything is so confusing!  
Gray-sama took a big breath, ''Juvia…'', he said.  
''Yeah?''  
''I thought a little about my feelings'', he said without looking at me.  
''Eh?''  
His feelings?  
''Look…..Something has changed inside me''  
''Juvia doesn't understand''  
''I was wrong! I was wrong about you!''  
Did I do something? What was he trying to say? Whatever it was, made my heart go doki doki.  
''I think you have made me l-''

''Juvia!'', Lyon shouted and ran over to me.  
Lyon? Why did he come?  
''Look Juvia, I am sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! Don't hate me!'', he stop and noticed Gray, ''What are you doing here?''  
Gray-sama had blank expression in his eyes. No,no, no! No the kiss! Why did he mention it? That can't be true! Lyon didn't said it! Why did this happen?

There was silence between us. I wanted to cry. The moment between Gray and me had been completely destroyed!  
Then Gray did something I would never expect he would do.  
He punched Lyon!  
''Don't go taking what's mine!'', he shouted.

* * *

Meow98: How was it? :3 By the way did you see the last episode of Fairy tail? Gray didn't say ''don't go taking what's mine!'' Q_Q Damn you animators! :  
Gray: (-_-) Ahem ...you were supposed to thank our readers not to analyse the Gruvia moment!  
Meow98: But we miss the Gruvia moment ;_; That's not fair!  
Gray: -sigh- I guess I will have to do this...We want to thank the people who read/follow/alert/fave the story! ;D  
And a million thanks to those who review...we can express our love for you! :)  
hello kitty  
Ushiio  
Natsu-Lover45  
YuYoLS  
FairyTailLover01  
Beautiful-Liar360  
FT  
obako-chan97  
MsSlicingClaws  
KnightoftheNekos  
Sarapyon  
Ulcaasi  
Arigatou!  
Meow98: We have to get revenge! Q_Q poor fangirls of all world!  
Gray: Jeez...She has her fangirl crisis. I have to get her to the hospital. See ya!


End file.
